


Two sides of the same coin

by FilthyKstories



Series: Two Sides [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyKstories/pseuds/FilthyKstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely self-indulgent Reisaru smut in which Fushimi disobeys an order from his king and gets punished accordingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two sides of the same coin

**Author's Note:**

> Am I sorry for this? I'm not sure tbh

Sleeping with Munakata Reisi was like flipping a coin, Fushimi has found. Depending on the side the coin landed on, you got to see something entirely different, printed on there for entirely different reasons. Yet both sides belonged to the same coin, and ultimately served the same purpose.

Except Fushimi was very skilled at flipping the coin, making it land on whichever side he wanted to see that particular day. In fact, he’d had no trouble at all figuring out how to get what he wanted.

It always started with a simple command. Something that was easy enough for Fushimi to follow. “Wait for me, naked.” “Prepare yourself.” “Put this on.” “Don’t start by yourself.”

Sometimes, Fushimi followed these commands. He went to his captain’s quarters and did exactly as he was told, welcoming Reisi with the exact image he’d had in mind when giving his orders to Fushimi.

There would be a pleased smile on Reisi’s face as he took in the sight. He’d stride over to Fushimi and place a gentle kiss on his lips, praising him for completing his assigned task as perfectly as he did. Fushimi never answered, but returned the kiss just as gently with as much feelings as he dared to put into it.

Reisi would then guide him to lay down on the mattress, slowly stripping himself of all his clothes. He would take his time and explore every single inch of Fushimi’s body with his mouth and hands.

Occasionally he would give an order, telling Fushimi how to move or to stay still. Even if they weren’t always verbal, Fushimi always followed them, obeyed every single command of his king without question. In return, Reisi would praise him, tell him how well he was doing and how much Reisi appreciated that.

Then, finally, Reisi would enter him, slowly and after careful preparation, and make sweet love to him. Reisi always made sure his lover felt good every second during the act, satisfying all his needs and answering every silent plea with a gracious smile until it all culminated in a shared orgasm and whispered confessions of their love.

That was one side of the coin. Fushimi couldn’t deny that he loved it, as much as he wanted to dismiss it as too sentimental. No, he treasured every second of it, every nice word, every gentle caress of his body.

But today was different. Today, Fushimi had chosen to disobey his king’s command. He’d had a long day, and to be quite frank, he was tired, so when Reisi had told him to go to his quarters and prepare himself, Fushimi had been a bit irritated. He wasn’t opposed to sleeping with Reisi to let go of the day’s stress, but if Reisi was so interested, Fushimi figured he could do the preparing himself or at least be present and enjoy the show while Fushimi did it.

So he’d stripped himself naked and flopped down onto Reisi’s bed, throwing his uniform unceremoniously on the floor. It had felt pretty freeing, and Reisi’s bed was comfortable, so it hadn’t been long until Fushimi had started to doze off a little.

That was, until Reisi entered the room. Fushimi jerked up a little, just in time to see the displeased look spread on his captain’s face. Reisi looked around the room, noting the pile of clothes on the floor and Fushimi on the bed, naked but clearly not having done anything to himself.

“My, my, Fushimi-kun, care to explain?” Reisi’s voice was calm as always, but Fushimi knew him well enough to recognize the stern tone as a scolding one. But having already disobeyed clear orders, Fushimi had nothing to lose.

“I just thought, if you wanted to get some of this,” Fushimi said and spread his legs for an easy clarification of what he meant, “maybe you should work for it instead of pushing everything onto me.” He did his best to keep his voice sure and even tried for mocking, against every instinct that told him to submit and apologize.

Judging by the way Reisi’s face turned from displeased to cold anger, he had succeeded. “I hardly believe this is the correct tone to address your superior with, Fushimi-kun.” Reisi quickly strode towards the bed and Fushimi’s stomach twisted with a mixture of fear and excitement. He had Reisi exactly where he wanted him, and now all that was left was to wait for what Reisi would make of the situation. Fushimi had no doubts he would love it regardless of what it was.

When Reisi sat down on the bedside with his back to Fushimi, he thought for a moment he knew where this was going – that Reisi would pull him over and spread him across his lap for a good spanking. It definitely wouldn’t have been the first time. Fushimi braced himself already, but Reisi merely bent down to the bedside table to retrieve something Fushimi couldn’t see.

Reisi then took off his coat, draping it over his arm strategically so Fushimi still couldn’t see what he had taken when Reisi positioned himself between Fushimi’s still opened legs. As he discarded his coat and whatever it was he had taken in a pile next to him, Fushimi resigned himself to waiting until Reisi wanted to reveal it to him.

Surprisingly, Reisi reached under his coat immediately and pulled out a bottle of lube. Fushimi knew of course that was always in the nightstand, but he hadn’t expected Reisi to simply do as Fushimi told him, not after his clearly deliberate disobedience.

Yet it seemed like Reisi was doing exactly that, coating his fingers with lube and pushing one into Fushimi without any further warning. Fushimi hissed at the sudden cold inside of him, but began moving back against Reisi’s finger pretty soon. He knew this couldn’t be all. Reisi simply fucking him without the kisses and praises wouldn’t be enough for Reisi, and it wouldn’t be very satisfying for either of them. Still, Fushimi took the bait, deciding it was better to enjoy what he got before it was over.

For a while, silence filled to room, only broken by quiet moans and a few gasps from Fushimi as Reisi worked him open, careful as ever. Despite his wariness of what was to come, Fushimi began losing himself in the pleasure of Reisi’s steady motions, even if they only lightly touched his prostate from time to time.

He didn’t even bother to look up when Reisi pulled out his fingers and he could hear the lube being opened again.

Big mistake. Fushimi yelped in surprise when he felt something pressed against his ass that was hard and cold most definitely not Reisi’s dick. He immediately tried to sit up and see what it was, but a firm hand on his chest kept him down. He settled for asking “What’s that?” instead.

Reisi met his question with a smile. “Take a guess, Fushimi-kun.” Then he proceeded to push the foreign object further into Fushimi’s body. Fushimi tried to concentrate on the feeling in his butt to figure out what he was penetrated with. It couldn’t be anything too extraordinary if it had been in the bedside drawer, and it was similar in size to Reisi’s dick, maybe a bit smaller…

“Dildo?” It wasn’t really that hard to guess, all things considered, but Reisi looked pleased anyway. It still didn’t make it clear what Reisi intended to do though. After all, Fushimi was supposed to be punished whenever he disobeyed, yet Reisi hadn’t said anything about it, and nothing he’d done so far had felt like one. There had to be a catch somewhere.

And there was. Right after pushing the dildo in to the hilt, Reisi got up. Confused, Fushimi watched him go over to his desk and open a drawer. Dread began settling in when he saw what Reisi was pulling out of it: a jigsaw puzzle.

“What are you doing?” Fushimi questioned incredulously. No way was Reisi just leaving him there. Sure it would qualify as a punishment, but it would leave both of them unsatisfied, and that wasn’t his captain’s usual style at all.

“Occupying myself while you are getting punished, of course.”

That still didn’t make any sense. Having a dildo inside of him and not getting off wasn’t the best feeling he could think of, but it wasn’t horrible. And waiting wouldn’t really make it worse either. “I’m just gonna go- haaaaah!”

‘Flat’, he’d wanted to say, but the dildo sprang to life in that exact moment. It vibrated on what had to be a high setting, hitting Fushimi’s prostate dead-on. “Let that be my concern, Fushimi-kun,” Reisi answered smugly before mercifully turning the vibrator to a lower setting with the remote control in his hands.

So that was what he’d been hiding. And Reisi was of course absolutely serious about every part of this, even doing the jigsaw puzzle. He turned around to face his desk and began idly assembling it, ignoring Fushimi writhing on his bed, only playing with the vibrator’s setting from time to time.

Fushimi dug his hands into the sheets as pleasure shot through his entire body. His hips practically began moving on their own, but there was nothing to move them back against. Before he could stop himself, his right hand was moving towards his throbbing cock, desperate to get some friction.

But literal milliseconds after he’d closed it around his dick, Reisi’s voice resounded through the room. “Don’t touch yourself.”

It took him a lot of willpower, but Fushimi managed to take his hand off his dick and tangle it in the sheets again. “Sir, I-I need” he began, desperately trying to put his desire for release into words. He failed, but Reisi of course understood him anyway.

“You will be allowed to come when you’re ready.” Great. When he was _ready_. That could mean anything. It probably meant he was supposed to do something, but he had no idea what that was. And it was kind of difficult to think when you were this hard and there was a vibrator inside you.

Reisi playing with the settings was his only chance. When the setting was too high, Fushimi couldn’t think at all, but his head would clear a bit when Reisi lowered it. Fushimi had long since lost track of time, but he needed to find a solution soon or he’d go crazy.

There had to be some sort of clue for him. Reisi’s punishments were never made to just make him suffer. They also did that, of course, there were punishments after all, but as stupid as it sounded, he was also supposed to _learn_ something from them. Sometimes he wished they were just painful, because enduring was a lot easier than thinking when aroused, but Reisi had made it clear that he found no sense in that.

“The point in punishment is not to make someone suffer, but to keep the culprit from doing it again,” Reisi had said when Fushimi had asked about it, “anyone can trade pain for breaking the rules. To achieve change, one must understand their fault and make amends for it.”

Of course, Reisi hadn’t come up with this principle for sex, but for his quest to change the world according to his order. But he insisted on applying it here as well, which meant Fushimi had to deal with it.

So, when the vibrator turned low again, Fushimi racked his brain for what he’d done wrong and how he could make up for it without breaking any further rules.

Realization hit him out of nowhere. Well, there was no way to know if it was what Reisi wanted, but Fushimi was desperate enough to just try and see. He flipped himself over on his stomach and lifted his ass in the air. It was uncomfortable, but he managed to get a hold of the vibrator and shakily began pushing it in and out of himself.

Fushimi couldn’t help but let out a low groan at the relief. “What do you think you’re doing?” Reisi’s voice cut across the room. Fushimi was too far gone to tell if he was angry or not, but he tried to answer as best as he could.

“Not… touching myself. You- you prepared me, so I’m… I’m doing t-the fucking,” he breathed out in between moans, hoping it was the right answer. He didn’t have any other.

Either way, the vibrator was turned off, and Fushimi collapsed on the bed, grateful for the relief, even if he was sure it was only temporary. “Well done, Fushimi-kun.”

Right answer. Thank fuck.

Reisi softly ran a hand through his hair before he began finally undressing himself. “As always, you were able to perfectly meet my expectations.” Fushimi gave only an uncommitted groan in response. The compliment made his chest flutter more than it should, but it was still only background noise to his dick that was so hard it had started hurting a little. He needed to get off, then maybe he could listen to some sweet talk.

Thankfully, Reisi made short work of his uniform and immediately moved to slick himself up. Now that he was this close, Fushimi could see that Reisi hadn’t been as unaffected as he had made it seem, his own length was already fully hard and throbbing despite the lack of touch. Or maybe he had touched himself and Fushimi simply hadn’t noticed? He had been otherwise occupied, after all.

Fushimi couldn’t be bothered to ask though, as the vibrator was removed and he had to deal with feeling empty all of a sudden. Reisi’s hand remained on his butt though, keeping him focused. “Come on, Fushimi-kun, I believe you should finish what you started.”

That confused Fushimi until he turned around and saw Reisi sitting on the bedside again, cock all slicked up and ready. He gathered his remaining strength and crawled over to Reisi, positioning himself in his lover’s lap.

After one more look to reassure himself that he was doing what he was supposed to, Fushimi let himself sink onto Reisi’s cock. He couldn’t help a whimper, because his butt already felt a bit sore and Reisi’s dick was bigger than the vibrator had been, but also because unlike the vibrator, it felt warm and good and _right_ , and it sent tingling pleasure through his entire body just by being inside of him.

Fushimi began moving himself up again, but his thighs were trembling from exhaustion and he didn’t make it far before slowly sinking back down.

On the next try, he had Reisi’s steadying hands on his hips and Reisi met his hips half-way when he was moving down. It was slow, but they managed to establish a rhythm that left them both panting in no time.

It didn’t take long for Reisi to release inside of him and Fushimi hugged him close in an attempt to steady them both. Reisi was breathing hard and shaking, but he still managed to comb a hand through Fushimi’s hair. “Well done,” he praised, “I think you deserve your reward now.”

And then finally, _finally_ , Reisi closed his hand around Fushimi’s cock.

Fushimi practically wailed at the relief, and it took all but three of Reisi’s strokes until Fushimi spilled his cum all over his hand and both of their stomachs. He couldn’t help but press Reisi closer again, burying his face in his lover’s shoulder, anything so he wouldn’t lose himself in the intense pleasure.

Reisi continued to stroke his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while Fushimi shuddered and trembled in his lap.

What happened right afterward was a blur to Fushimi, but at some point Reisi must have pulled out and properly laid him on the bed, because that was the next thing that was kind of clear to him, lying in bed as Reisi took care of the clean-up by himself.

Eventually, Reisi slipped into bed next to him and pulled the covers over them both. “Are you alright?” he asked, carefully stroking Fushimi’s cheek. Even in his exhausted state, Fushimi realized that Reisi didn’t just mean the physical.

“Hmmm, I’m okay,” he mumbled, “you know I like it.” And really, that was the truth. He’d instigated it, after all. Besides, this was the same person who lovingly took care of him whenever he asked to, and the end result of this was no different. It went down differently, but it was still the same coin. It still shared the same purpose, and either side was equally satisfying to Fushimi.

“I love you, Saruhiko,” Reisi whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Fushimi’s lips.

This was always the end result, and that was what mattered.

“I love you too, Reisi,” Fushimi whispered back, almost inaudible against his king’s lips, but somehow he knew Reisi had heard it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, I'm not sorry, I enjoyed it and I hope you did too if you read until here :) Leave me a comment if you liked it or come talk to me at filthykmusings on Tumblr if you need someone to talk about anything nsfw and K related~


End file.
